Bond
by NijiBrush
Summary: What ties one unwaveringly to the other... -Jerlita-


**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

Bond

-Jeremie's Point of View-

I listened painfully as I pulled the door to her dorm room shut. When the final click rung out in the air a part of me crumbled. Of all the joy I should have been feeling with XANA finally gone, I couldn't bring myself to muster even the faintest smile.

With our victory came the highest price...Aelita's father.

A few students drifted pass me as I stood locked in my steps, but I hardly noticed them. How could I bring myself to begin to walk away, when the faintest sound of crying was muffled through the door? She was horribly upset and I was just going to leave!?

For a split second I reached back for the knob, but just as quickly I stopped myself. Slowly lowering my arm back at my side, the memory of her expression only minutes before ran through my mind.

Her normally warm eyes had taken on a coldness that I didn't understand. Of course I should have though...she had just lost her father! But I...

Clenching my fists tighter I fought to take a few steps away. She wanted to be alone...though not unkindly, she had made that clear. With each pace I felt like a little more of myself was being left at the threshold of her door. When finally I reached the end of the hall I turned to look over my shoulder one last time. I realized how ridiculous it was when I was disappointed not to see her coming toward me, but it didn't change the feeling any.

I had already spent a whole night wondering what I could have done differently... What I could have done to spare Aelita from all this pain...but no matter what thought came to my mind I knew it was simply too late...

My feet found their way to my room soon enough, after which I closed the door behind me and dropped onto my unkept bed. Slowly I laid over on my side as I clutched at the sheet tightly.

Aelita didn't need me to comfort her... She didn't want me to comfort her... And how could I disagree?

If I had been smarter maybe this wouldn't of even happened...

The truth was I needed her far more badly then she needed me... She had given me everything in my life...

She was the first person to ever be my friend...

I loved her...had always loved her. But the fight against XANA was over now, and there wasn't a sense of duty to keep us together anymore. She was free to live just like everyone else.

And just like everyone else had for so long...she was free to ignore me. Clenching my teeth I felt a rush of tears pour down my face. I didn't want to be alone again but... I couldn't blame her for not loving me. My heart wanted it...needed it...but I...

I didn't even love myself.

-Aelita's Point of View-

My body felt weak, but at least the tears had finally stopped. Gently I ran my fingers through the few locks of hair hanging in my face. How long had it been...? Hours I thought. Taking a deep breath I slowly stood and turned toward the digital clock, and yes...just like I figured, it was close to 6:00.

I frowned slightly as I realized how worried I must have made everyone. But my heart still felt almost numb. The grief was like waves over coming me...and when they did I turned so selfish... As if all that mattered was the pain I was feeling.

Through the shadows falling in my room I glanced toward the mirror. My eyes were still red... Again I selfishly didn't want to be seen like that...but... Shaking my head I dismissed the feeling. I had spent too much time as it was feeling sorry for myself, now it was time I worried about someone else.

Slowly I walked toward the door and with a small twist of the knob it was open. I squinted as the bright lights from the hallway flooded over my puffy eyes. I was glad no one was in sight, honestly I didn't know what I would say if someone asked me if I was alright.

I didn't think to ask myself where I was going to. The question was... There was only one answer. And I consciously realized that when I found myself standing outside his dorm.

Heaving a little sigh I softly tapped on the thick wooden door. Once, twice, three times...but no reply. So gently I eased the door open as I slowly stepped in. His room was dark, and the chair by the computer strangely empty. I turned my head to the left to scan through the dim light when my heart caught in my chest.

"Jeremie...?" I whispered as concern rushed over me. He didn't even flinch, so I knelt beside his bed as I peered at his sleeping face. His breathing was coming and going in a steady patten, but nothing about his expression seemed restful.

Hesitantly I reached to softly touch his cheek. But I snatched my hand back as I felt cold dampness meet my fingertips.

"Tears...?" I barely whispered to myself.

They were...and I felt as if I was almost surly to blame for them. The thought nearly brought more to my eyes as I gazed at the pain clearly painted on his face. How could I have been so selfish...?

Carefully I reached to slowly slip his glasses from his eyes. More than anything my heart was burning to wake him up so I could apologize. But I held myself back. Instead I quietly walked across the room to sit by his computer.

This was the spot where he had for so long looked in at me and my world, but now...

Now I was looking in at his.

But all that mattered...was that from now on...I'd make sure we would never be separated again...

FIN

**Thanks for reading. Feel free to review.**


End file.
